


How To Make Chicken Soup

by Claire



Category: Stargate Atlantis RPF
Genre: M/M, Past David Hewlett/Vincenzo Natali
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-20
Updated: 2006-08-20
Packaged: 2019-01-09 23:38:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12286626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire/pseuds/Claire
Summary: Kate finds out about the two men her brother is sleeping with





	How To Make Chicken Soup

"You smug bastard."

To give him credit, David only paused momentarily before he continued walking into the trailer, shutting the door behind him. "It's good to see you too, Kate," he grinned as he dropped his jacket - McKay's jacket - over a chair. "You didn't tell me your flight was early."

"Paul picked me up," Kate said, pushing herself off the more comfortable than it looked couch and advancing on him. "And enough of the small talk. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you what?" David asked, opening the fridge and pulling out two bottles of water, absently holding one out behind him.

Kate took the water and opened it, taking a drink. And then she stopped. Putting the bottle down, she glared at David. He'd been like this when they were kids, as well - always able to deflect, to move the conversation away from himself. Well, no more.

"Tell me what?" Kate repeated. "Tell me about the two exceedingly attractive men you're apparently sleeping with, that's what!"

The pause was infinitesimal, but if there was anything Kate knew it was how to read her brother. "I knew it," she smirked. And she had. She'd figured out Joe about two minutes after she'd met him. When Paul had introduced her as, "This is Kate, David's sister," the look on Joe's face had been enough. It was the same look she'd seen on Vincenzo's face all the way through his and David's high school years. It was the 'I'm sleeping with your brother, but I really don't think you should know it' look. The only thing that had stopped the surprised, "You're sleeping with _David_?!" from escaping her lips had been the appearance of, and subsequent introduction to, Kavan with his identical-to-Joe's expression. It was that that had made her think maybe she was wrong. Maybe it was more of an 'I wonder what’s for lunch' expression than an 'I know what sounds your brother makes when he’s having sex' expression. And then she'd seen the surreptitious glance between the two of them when they had thought she wasn't looking.

"So, the only explanation," Kate continued, "is that you're sleeping with both of them. And how did that happen, anyway?"

David looked at her. "Don't you think wanting details of my sex life is a little strange?" He paused. "Even for us. Besides, you can ask them yourself when we all have dinner tonight." He glanced over at her. "Just don't ask them what you asked Vin."

"I was fourteen!" Kate protested. "I was curious!" And it wasn't like she known that her question would cause Vincenzo to nearly choke on his soup.

"And outing me at the dinner table was a way to satisfy your curiosity?"

Kate waved a hand. "Oh, like mom didn't already know what you and Vin were doing when you were upstairs 'listening to music'." Complete with the air quotes she was trying to stop using.

They both grinned at each other, the memories of an old argument washing over them. This wasn't the first time David had brought up the teenage-Kate's lack of tact, and it wouldn't be the last. And, looking back, it _had_ been funny, even if David had said he was blaming her if he never had sex ever again.

Silence reigned for a few moments before Kate spoke again. "So, are you happy?" she asked, mentally slapping herself as soon as the question was out. "What am I saying?" she muttered. "Of course you're happy, you have two amazingly good looking men seeing to your every whim."

David smirked. "Well, I wouldn't say _every_ whim, but it's pretty close."

Kate's next question was stopped by a knock on the door, which opened to reveal Paul. "Sorry to break up the reunion, but Kate, you're wanted in Make-up."

"Tonight," Kate warned, laughing as she kissed David on the cheek before following Paul out of the trailer. She had questions - lots of them. She'd just have to make sure they weren't serving soup before she asked them.


End file.
